Halloween fluff
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: So i thought id give you a Halloween story. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is a one shot. At the end review saying what you're being for Halloween, and if you like it. FLUFFY FAX. I really hope i wrote it okay. I know its short. TT.TT sorry.


I sat down on the couch just as Fang and Angel walked in the room. When Fang got to me he pulled me onto his lap and put his arms around my waist. But when I looked up I saw that Angel had an evil look in her eye; this could _not _be good.

Angel opened her mouth and took a deep breath. "Max, can we _please _dress up? It's Halloween today! And we haven't dressed up since that one time at our old house! Can we please, please, please, please…?" She kept saying please until I raised my hand.

"First of all; Fang what do _you _have to do with this?" I jabbed my finger into his chest. "I _know _you are here for a reason."

He gave me an innocent look. "Can't I sit with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because. Now tell me or I'll make you sleep on the couch." I threatened.

Fang gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. Fine. I—"

"—he's here to help me!" Angel chipped in. "Because he said that we could dress up, but I had to ask you too."

I narrowed my eyes. There goes _that _idea. "Fine." Angel clapped and ran off. I looked back at Fang. "This is _so _your fault." He raised an eyebrow. "Never mind." I could tell that he was about to open his mouth, so I put mine over his, the kiss was a little passionate; I turned my head to the right and he did the same so we could get even closer. I put my hands in his hair and he put his hands on my waist brining me closer.

I pulled away and said with a sigh. "No, that means you don't have to." If you're confused I'm talking about sleeping on the couch. I hulled myself off the couch and graded Fang, pulling us into the kitchen where Gazzy was.

We walked in and saw him making out with his six year girlfriend. Yeah he's kept a relationship that long. I cleared my throat and they split apart and looked at us. "Hey, we're going to get costumes. I said shortly.

Next we had to find Nudge and Ig. Nudge's room. I rolled my eyes and pulled Fang up the stairs. Ha. We got to Nudge room and I opened the door tentatively; because when I looked in I saw Nudge laying on Iggy, making out. Lovely. I coughed and they separated groaning. "Hey, all. We're getting costumes, so get presentable."

An hour later we were all in my car and driving to the costume place. Nudge was in the far back seat with Iggy, Gazzy, Anna and Angel sitting behind me, then Fang was in the passenger seat.

"Alright, when we get in there," I explained as we walked to the door, "pick a costume that fits, and meet me at the counter in 25 minutes." I opened the door and they went running in.

I started walking around; looking at slutty nurses and cats; firefighters and police. Eew. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to them. "You should get the nurse." Whispered a husky voice in my ear. Without looking back raised my hand back and hit Fang.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fine."

Sigh.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at Fang. "Why do you want me to get it?"

"Because you would look _really _hot." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, whatever you pig. I'm just going to get a mask." I gave him a glare and headed over to the counter and picked up a black and purple mask.

A few minutes later every one came up and gave me their costumes. Angel was a faerie, Gazzy was a box…something about Smosh…? Anna was a yellow highlighter, Nudge was a runway person, Iggy was a jester, and Fang was…nothing?

"Fang." I said in a warning tone.

"What?" He asked like he did nothing wrong.

"What are you getting?"

"A hat."

"A hat?

"Yes a hat."

"Whatever."

I paid and we made our way home.

Six hours later we were walking down the street looking at Jack-oh'-lanterns, little kids looking really cute and really bad decorating jobs. "Okay, guys, you can go wherever you want, but be back before two." I know what you're all thinking, but I know they're old enough.

I started walking but stopped when I walked into an invisible wall. "Fang…" I said.

"Yes?" The air asked.

"What the heck?"

"I'm being a ghost."

"Uh-huh." Just then I felt arms come around me but from the front this time. I laid my head on his shoulder and he became visible.

"Fang," I whined, "I don't wanna trick or treat."

"Okay." He said raising an eyebrow. "Come on." He put his hands over my eyes and started leading us somewhere.

We had been walking for about two minutes when Fang's hands seemed to be ripped off my face. I looked around after having my eyes adjust, and saw a girl in the slutty police costume out a hand cuff on Fang's wrist and one around hers. I saw red.

"Ah, _what _is going on here?" I asked my voice ice. She looked over and smiled. Fang just looked at me.

"Nothing." She said pressing herself against _my _boyfriend.

"Is this your sister, baby?" She asked in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. He looked at her with some disgust.

"Alright, so can I not be attached to you please?" He asked stiffly.

She put her lips on his ear and whispered, "No." She trailed her lips down his jaw to his lips, and pressed him against a nearby tree. I couldn't watch, so I ran into a near forest. I kept running and running until I was probably miles away.

I came to a clearing and sat down, stiffly. My lips were pursed and tears were running down my face, but I didn't move. I started snowing, and the cold was seeping through the knit sweater I was wearing. My eyes were trained dead ahead.

I heard a bird in a tree and tried to look at it but found that I couldn't move I was so cold. So I just settled in thinking about Fang…

I felt a warm pressure on my shoulders, and I was soon enveloped in heat. Then I felt even warmer hands rubbing my arms and warm lips nuzzling my neck.

"What, Fang?" I snapped. He didn't say anything, just pulled me closer and kissed up my jaw. "I hate you."

He stopped and I turned so I could see him. "And why do you hate me?"

I ground my teeth. "Because you let her kiss you! You let her do all that! Is this because I wouldn't dress up for you, Fang?"

His eyes softened.

"Max. You know I was kidding." I looked into his eyes. "And besides, my hands were tied. It took me a few seconds, but by the time I had her off, you were gone." He pulled my mouth to his.

It started sweet, but soon turned very passionate. I ran my hands up his chest—making him shiver—and up into his hair, yanking his face closer to my own. His hands were running down my back. My shirt was riding up a little and when Fang's fingers ran over it I couldn't help but moan a little, and of course, hearing this, he started rubbing my exposed skin. There wasn't even enough room between us for a piece of paper.

We broke apart and I started kissing down his neck. "Max." He said very huskily. "Max, I love you."

I stopped. Had he really just said that? We knew we loved each other but we had never said it directly.

I looked up in Fang's eyes and saw that they were wide. "Oh, Max. I-I, uh..." He stuttered.

I smiled at his nervousness. I straddled his waist and pushed him back so I was laying on him. He gave a surprised sound but didn't protest. I brought my head down and literally crashed my lips into his. It was much more passionate then the last one, I have to say. His tongue rubbed against my lip and I opened my mouth. We fought for a while until air was needed. But when we parted his lips didn't leave my skin; they went up and down my jaw then down my neck to my shoulder. "I love you too, Fang." I whispered.

I brought his mouth back to mine, and suddenly I was on my back, and Fang was hovering over me. "Good." He said against my lips, and I could feel his smile. He started nibbling my lips, and I arched up. Fang put his elbows on the dirt and his hands were slowly making themselves up my shirt, even though it was freezing, he seemed to have an atmosphere of warmth. My hands were still in his hair.

When he was about to take my shirt off we hear rusting, and then a voice I _so _didn't want to hear right now. "I hope you aren't doing anything inappropriate. Or rather, I hope you use protection." Iggy said with a grin his voice. I groaned.

"Iggy." Fang warned.

"Ok, ok," He said raising his hands in surrender. "but the others were wondering were you guys, and that they were going back to the house."

"Iggy, you are twenty-two for goodness' sake! Why didn't you tell them they could?!" I all but yelled.

"Hey, I needed to check on you too, and this was the perfect excuse." He cackled. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now." And with that the loser left.

Sighing I got up, pulling Fang up with me. "Max." He whined. "I don't wanna go!"

"Well I don't want you either, baby. But we should." I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. But first." He leaned down and gave my a short but sweet kiss. "Oh, and don't worry; if you were wondering, you're hotter than that girl, even when you've just woken up. You don't have to dress up."

I smiled, took his hand and led him back to the house thinking, _this was the best Halloween ever!_

**Heeyyyy! I thought I'd give you a Halloween story! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! **

**SO, yeah, this so didn't happen to me, by the way. Sigh. **

**Ig: HAHAHAH!**

**Me: Don't laugh at me!**

**Ig: I wont. IF YOU GIVE ME A COOKIE!**

**Me: Fine. *gives cookie***

**So I hope you have a good one! **

**Oh, and one more thing: Review. BUT tell me what you're being for Halloween. It'll be fun, you'll see. **


End file.
